


You Won't Fade

by amxndajexnne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amxndajexnne/pseuds/amxndajexnne
Summary: the room's to small to spread his wings out and take flightall he needs is a little push to do it on his own





	You Won't Fade

**Author's Note:**

> song used is we are ignited by natewantstobattle

_He found a way out of this place_   
_It’s a permanent escape_   
_He’ll stay content and save it for a rainy day_   
_And all the while you had your say_   
_Didn’t know how to convey_   
_You ventured off no turning back you’ve gone astray_

The sun was just starting to set, but Kageyama wouldn’t know that if it wasn’t for his mom opening the blinds earlier. She would have known the time, so why she decided to open the blinds was beyond him. Maybe it was to try and kick start him, and maybe get him to leave bed that day, but nothing would get him to do anything when this mood hit. His mom obviously knew this, but she was making an attempt. Occasionally, it would be something small like the promise of milk in the kitchen. She tried to forcibly move the boy out of bed a few times, but playing volleyball for numerous years and extensive training was on his side. Needless to say, she never tried to force him out of bed again.

_Don’t look before you take a fall_   
_Who knows when you could lose it all_   
_The medication’s new sensation_   
_Have left you out in the cold_

Some days were starting to get better, but that underlying mood was still there. Anyone who truly knew Tobio could see when his mood would shift and he needed out, and they never said a word. He felt better some days, would even leave the house and ask people if they wanted to hang out without them begging. They always knew there was a chance of his mood crashing or him ditching them, but everyone was always thankful for the attempts and would jump on it every chance they could.

_You pray and hope for better days_   
_You’re just a kid who lost their own way_   
_Forget the enemies you’ve made_   
_You’re not a shadow you won’t fade_

Sleeping was the worst for Tobio, despite how much he tried to stay in bed. He would never sleep. He would sit there and become a victim to his own mind, but he would be able to change his thoughts easily while he was awake. If he was sleeping, there was no control to be had. Everything that was said or done to him during those years had their effect. And he knew it. So did everyone around him, but no one had the heart to mention it to him.

_He found an open door in sight_   
_But the journey isn’t right_   
_The room’s too small_   
_To spread his wings out and take flight_

One day, Hinata came over unannounced, Kageyama’s mom letting him in despite knowing that he hadn’t left bed that day and it was 4pm. Hinata sat next to Tobio, but on the floor, and asked him the typical questions anyone would on those days. Did he take his meds, shower, eat, or drink anything. He never answered, but Hinata just assumed the answers were all no. He got up and grabbed the pill bottle off Tobio’s desk and the water bottle next to it, not wanting to know how old it was. He didn’t force his setter to take the meds, but he made the option easier for him.

_You’ve gotta stand and defend_   
_They’ll push but you can never bend_   
_And that’s all logic_   
_Don’t need luck to see the end_

That day when Shouyou left, Kageyama took his pills for the first time after someone else’s suggestion. He would only ever take them when he had the strength to get up in the morning, and that was just how it worked. His mom would always come in and suggest he takes them, that he might feel better, but she would never move them. Hinata was the first to make an effort.

_Ride it out in the right time_   
_You’ve gotta get in your own mind_   
_Now pick it up_   
_And live it up_   
_You gotta shot_   
_So don’t be a fool_   
_I see your doubt_   
_About your route_   
_Don’t give it up_   
_Now you know I’m talking to you_

Kageyama eventually told Hinata about that day, and how he now left his pills next to his bed. He would take it every morning when he woke up, regardless of the mood he was in. Even if he knew he wouldn’t see anyone that day, he would take his pill. Then in steps, he would eventually take a shower, and would do so every day. Despite how he felt, he knew deep down he needed to force himself to get up and do basic human functions.

_Ignite the spark_   
_Illuminate the dark_   
_And light your way and carry on_

All he needed was the push to do this himself, and Shouyou was the one to do it.

_You prayed and hoped for better days_   
_You were just a kid who lost their own way_   
_Forget the enemies you’ve made_   
_You’re not a shadow you won’t fade_

Kageyama knew he needed to get better by himself, and for himself. And he eventually allowed his wings to spread out. Despite his past, he got better and was happier. He still had his days, where he felt he was quite literally forcing himself to make every step, even every breath, but he pushed through it. All thanks to a dumbass red-head.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so just to make something clear for my own sake, i don't want it to seem like hinata is saving kageyama or something to that effect. hinata is just giving him the push to do it himself. i don't believe that whole thing that someone can save you. they can only give you the strength to help yourself. 
> 
> also this is my first fic in a while and it's my first haikyu fic


End file.
